Tales of the SCP-Foundation
by Joshua the Terminian
Summary: SCP Anthology featuring different stories around the Foundation and it's massive universe.
1. Introduction

Hey there, I've started decided to start to write an anthology series for the SCP-Foundation, featuring different characters, places and events per chapter. Each story will also has a credit that features actors that portray the different characters.

If you don't know what the SCP-Foundation is, it is a web-based collaborative writing project that describes a fictional group called the **S** pecial **C** ontainment **P** rocedures-Foundation that deals with abnormal creatures, entities, objects, locations and phenomena. I recommend you guys check it out as well.


	2. SCP-682's Revenge

**SCP-682's Revenge**

 **Hey guys, this** **one is from the scarier sort than the one from last time!**

 **Site-(DATA EXPUNGED), Date:(DATE REDACTED)**

Dr. Orville Baptiste was writing an incident report on SCP-(DATA EXPUNGED) as a containment breach of several Euclid- and Keter-level SCP's started. Being a level-2 researcher with several of years of experience, he immediately saved his report, turned off the computer he was writing on and left his office. He knew he had to get in contact with on site-security and to be evacuated of facility grounds as soon as possible.

Dr. Baptiste encountered a security guard, who immediately guided through the chaotic facility to a loading bay, where a truck was awaiting him. Inside the vehicle Baptiste encountered only two other people: Dr. Luan Barros and Dr. Susan Holtz. The first was a level-3 researcher, while the latter a level 2, like Dr. Baptiste himself.

"What caused the breach?" asked Baptiste the fellow researchers.

"Good old 682" answered Barros. "He got again out after being irritated by the interviewer"

"Damn it" Baptiste replied. SCP-682 was a Keter-class creature. An immortal and un-destroyable reptile that shows hatred towards all life, especially humans. The Foundation seeks all the time methods of terminating it.

The truck started and left the loading bay and the facility as well. The save-site was about ten minutes away. In this time Baptiste got something back in his mind regarding SCP-682.

 _Two months ago: Dr. Baptiste, Dr. Barros and Dr. Holtz decided to test SCP-409 on SCP-682. SCP-409 was another Keter-class, a quartz crystal that can turn anything, living or inanimate, into quartz as well. The idea that it could terminate came from Baptiste himself. The test was called 682-E18. Despite causing pain and massive physical trauma, SCP-682 recovered and stated it will kill and consume everyone involved with the experiment._

"Hey, Guys" Baptiste said to his colleagues. "You remember 682-E18?"

"I prefer not to" Holtz replied. "A total failure and what that thing swore… Is that what your hinting at? That this Containment Breach was caused by SCP-682 because of what we did to it with E18?"

"Makes sense" Baptiste replied. "It wants us dead and it's the first attempt and success since E18"

"Don't be ridiculous, Baptiste" Barros interrupted. "I heard that Mobile Task Force…"

The truck swung over and fell on the side of the road. Luckily to researchers, no one was harmed in the back.

"What the fuck…" Holtz mumbled.

"Must have been SCP-682" Baptiste said.

"Enough of that, Baptiste" Barros said. "I'll go out, go around the truck and check on the driver"

The two other researchers agreed and Barros stepped out of the truck.

About ten seconds later Baptiste and Holtz heard his voice again.

"The driver is dead. Killed in the crash" Barros voice said from outside.

"Has he a radio?" asked Holtz. "Contact someone on the save-site and ask 'em to get someone to pick us up"

"He has one… wait what is that there over at the road!? Oh God, it's 682! It sees me!" Barros voice said.

Baptiste and Holtz got under panic and heard massive sounding food-steps coming towards the crashed truck.

"Run, you two!" Barros shouted. "Ru…. Aahhhh!"

"It's here!" Holtz gasped "Let's go!"

Baptiste and Holtz left the crashed vehicle and towards the safe-site. It's was though clear for both that the chance to survive this encounter with 682 was very low, next to none.

Soon, the two heard the massive foot-steps behind them and Baptiste, who lead Holtz with a few meters looked back.

The massive reptilian with its massive horns and teeth was right behind them. The creature just got behind Holtz.

"Go! Orville, go! I'm finished!" Holtz screamed and just after saying that 682 snatched her up from the ground.

Baptiste was not sure what was more shocking: her death or the fact she used his given name (which was very unprofessional).

Baptiste looked ahead and knew that he was. To make things worse, he stumbled on a piece of wood and fell on the ground.

When he turned around, he saw 682 look at him with its twisted yellow eyes.

"Orville Baptiste" the creature mumbled (it has senteince and the ability to talk, despite its violent nature). "You are a disgusting ape, and being devoured by me should be an honor for you"

Orville Baptiste closed his eyes and though of his wife, sister and parents, and tried to wonder how the Foundation would explain his death to them, especially without a body, since 682 doesn't leave any excrements.

Wondering this almost made him feel no pain as 682 grabbed him with its mouth. His end was quick as one crunch from the strong jaws destroyed all organs and bones on the upper half of his body. 682 slurped him up, and looked around what it could attack next.

Much to its displeasure Mobile Task Force (DATA EXPUNGED)'s Helicopter found it and shot it with a missile. Despite fighting the Foundation with furious anger, SCP-682 was back in its acid-bath at the end of the day, though already planning its next attempt to breach…

 **I hope you enjoyed this one, and hopefully get some feedback! Also open for suggestions on incidents, actors and SCP's!**

 **Starring:**

André Holland: Orville Baptiste

Wagner Moura: Luan Barros

Maggie Siff: Susan Holtz

(DATA-EXPUNGED): SCP-682


	3. Hangover

**Hangover**

 **Why can SCP-500 only be accessed by level 4 personnel? Find out!**

Senior Field Agent Harold McGowan lead a team of three rookies collected data on what appeared to be a new instance of SCP-966, predatory humanoids who hunt animals and humans by taking away their ability to sleep and drive them crazy. The goal was to check out if it was true and report back to MTF Iota-1 "Dream Hunters" who would have neutralized the anomaly. Much to McGowan's sadness, the case of SCP-966 was confirmed when rookies Jillian Rumkowsky and Wayne Monroe fell as prey and were both mauled to death by a pack of 966. Only rookie Marc Archuleta survived. The MTF's managed to come and neutralize the pack, making the mission a success.

McGowan decided to take Archuleta to a Foundation-owned pub to deal with what happened.

"To Rumkowsky and Monroe, who died doing their duty!" McGowan said to the rookie.

"To Rumkoswky and Monroe" Archuleta repeated and both drank from a pint of beer.

"Boy, you got nothing to worry about. Want to know why you survived and they didn't?" asked McGowan the rookie.

"Why?" asked Archuleta.

"Ya did your homework on 966. You didn't put yourself too much at risk when dealing with a dangerous anomaly. That's the job of the Field Containment Teams and sometimes MTF's. A Field Agent collects data and evidence and gives it to the next guys" explained McGowan. "Those two died thinking too much of themselves, not to speak bad about the dead of course. I heard from the hire ups that MTF Iota-1 is now gonna deal with 966 completely, to avoid useless loss like today"

Archuleta nodded and the two men kept drinking. They ended up taking too many pints and moved over to Jack Daniels as well.

 **Next day, Site-17:**

Agent Archuleta arrived to work hungover. He managed to move through the facility till the strategy room for Field Agents where McGowan noticed his state.

"Damn it boy" McGowan said. "I should have watched you last night. Come with me"

Archuleta didn't much hesitate and followed his superior. The two men traveled through the facility and ended up to a lab, that had a shield stating that only people with level 3 security clearance could enter. McGowan's security clearance cylinder made accessed the two into the room.

"What are we doing here? This place is for lab-coats" Archuleta asked.

"Something for the hangover. Was here already today, and have used this a couple times earlier" McGowan explained and went looking for that something.

"Okay" Archuleta replied and looked around. The lab was filled with computers and devices, as well as test tubes filled with different liquids and samples.

"Here you have" McGowan said as he offered a small red pill.

"What ya want me to do with it?" asked Archuleta.

"Swallow it. What ya think? It will help with hangover" McGowan replied and the younger man did as he was told.

Within two minutes Archuleta felt much better and sober enough to listen to a superior.

"What the hell?" came a voice from the door of the lab.

McGowan turned and Dr. Claus Klein, a saw level 4-researcher, look at the two field agents.

"Oh, hey, Dr. Klein" McGowan said.

"You're using SCP-500 hundred again for hangover?" asked Dr. Klein.

"It's the boy's first day after losing two colleagues, Doc" McGowan explained.

"What is SCP-500?" asked Archuleta, who was confused by the situation.

"A red wonder pill that can cure any disease or illness, but cannot be yet synthesized" Dr. Klein replied. "You waste one of our most valuable recourses, something that could save one day millions of lifes"

"Doc, listed…" McGowan started, but Dr. Klein wasn't having it.

"Leave! And you both will hear from this!" the researcher shouted.

The two Field Agents left the lab quickly.

 _Dr. Claus Klein and the O5-council have banned from level 3 personnel to interact with SCP-500. Hangover is not considered as a reason to ask for treatment. A terminal diagnosis, like tumors and AIDS or a terminal illness caused by another anomaly (like SCP-008), can be justified for asking permission to use SCP-500._

 **I hope you enjoyed this one, and hopefully get some feedback! Also open for suggestions on incidents, actors and SCP's!**

 **Starring:**

Jeffrey Donovan: Harold McGowan

Gabriel Chavarria: Marc Archuleta

Thomas Kretschmann: Claus Klein


	4. Bender Spoon

**Bender-Spoon**

 **Work-accidents, lol**

Senior Research Assistant Grant Ashley and Junior Research Assistant Dillon Talley were tasked with cataloging a bunch of Safe-Class objects. All of the objects were small and they were contained in boxes of all sizes, depending on the size of the object.

"What's this?" asked Talley as he looked at a box that said 1626.

"That's the Drunkshirt" replied Ashley. He was bit annoyed by the younger Assistant, who was already asking the fifth time of an anomalous object.

"The what?"

"The Drunkshirt" Ashley explained. "It's a hooded sweatshirt that produces a sent that resembles rotten eggs. If a person wears it, launches fibers that inject the guy wearing it with anesthetics and ethyl alcohol. Then it starts to "steal" the head from the body which causes death by hypothermia within three hours"

"Jesus, that's sick" Talley stated, putting the box down.

"At least we can contain it with ease" said Ashley.

"And this one?" asked Talley, taking a much smaller box that stated 463.

"Never heard of it" replied Ashley.

"Should we open it?" proposed Talley,

"You crazy? Just because content of these boxes is classified as "Safe" does not equal harmless, it means properly contained" Ashley said. "I have a laptop over there, let me check, but then we get back to work.

Ashley walked over to the laptop, inserted his identity, clearance and password and started looking for SCP-463. After finding it, he started to read through the files, he was glad that they did not decide to open the box.

That's when he heard a snap and scream from Talley's direction. _He did open the box touched it,_ Ashley cursed and turned to see Talley laying on the floor, his eyes filled with pain.

"I said don't open it!" Ashley shouted. "You idiot, there's a reason why this thing is called the Bender Spoon!"

Ashley alerted on-site Security who transported Talley to the medical of Wing of Site-(DATA EXPUNGED). Junior Research Assistant Dillon Talley was lucky and survived with a lower full-body paralysis, but his dreams of becoming a scientist were clearly now shattered.

Senior Research Assistant Grant Ashley was taken to Assistant Director of Containment Howard King.

"So, you did not encourage Assistant Talley to take the anomaly into his hand?" asked Director King the Assistant.

"No, sir. I said I'd check it out and that we'd go back to work after that, but he ignored me" Assistant Ashley replied, sounding a bit nervous.

"Don't worry, young man, you're not in trouble. You did the best you could, but Mr. Talley's own sense of recklessness got him into the state he is now in. Actually, this tragedy was quite productive" said Director King.

"Sir?"

"We got rid of a quite reckless staff member and can have this a warning example of future cataloging-assignments. This will probably save lives in the long term"

 **I hope you enjoyed this one, and hopefully get some feedback! Also open for suggestions on incidents, actors and SCP's!**

 **Starring:**

Tyler James Williams: Dillon Talley

Thomas Mann: Grant Ashley

David Costabile: Howard King


	5. Chocolate

**The Chocolate Fountain**

 **Another more serious one this time! I hope I did a satisfying adaptation with this one!**

 **Site-(DATA EXPUNGED)**

Nobody remembers how SCP-743 was discovered by the Foundation, but it was Dr. Geraldine Lambert and her research team of two D-class and one Assistant who discovered that it's true anomalous properties and potential danger.

SCP-743 manifested as a quite normal-sized chocolate fountain by Sephra. The first anomalous property was to produce a seemingly endless amount of chocolate liquid. On orders of Dr. Lambert a small camera-probe was send from the top to investigate SCP-743 from the inside and the researcher's hunch was paid off: SCP-743 was deeper from the inside than from the outside. _Possibly a gateway to another dimension,_ pondered Dr. Lambert as she continued her experiments.

Dr. Lambert ordered the two D-Class Personnel and Assistant Daniel Mathews to take taste-probes of chocolate liquid from SCP-743. Being a level-2 researcher, Dr. Lambert decided not to take tastes.

"It kinda tastes like high-quality dark chocolate, but quite enticing" said Mathews

Dr. Lambert asked him to take a larger amount.

"Kinda warm and euphoric" Mathews continued.

After testing a couple hours, a swarm of ant-like entities rose from the fountain. Dr. Lambert, seeing this as a potential attempt of a containment breach, immediately backed from the cell where SCP-743 was being held and sealed it, leaving Assistant Mathews and the two D-Class behind. She immediately went to control room that was monitoring the experiments of her team on 743.

"You're recording everything?" she asked the technician who was in control of the control room. The man nodded and the two went on to witness what happened.

The ants, which seemed to consist of the same dark chocolate fluid as the fountain, swarmed in Assistant Mathews and the two D-Class by the thousands and started to rip small pieces of them and transported back to the fountain.

"Like real ants" Dr. Lambert exclaimed in wonder. "Transporting their food back to the fountain. Tech, can you put down the volume, please? The guys' screams make it impossible to concentrate on the action"

At the end of the day Assistant Mathews and the two D-Class had completely vanished by the action of the chocolate-ants. Only the shredded clothes remained.

"Fascinating…" Dr. Lambert murmured to herself. She wanted to do more tests

 **Following month:**

Dr. Lambert got permission to continue her experiments on SCP-743 from the higher ups at Site-(DATA EXPUNED) and got immediately back to it.

With more D-Class Personnel and other living resources (such as pigs) she tested how the fountain would react. The results were of the most fascinating kind:

The fountain seemed to able to produce indefinite amounts of "ants" and other types of arthropods, each type with different tasks: there were winged ones that did scouting and reconnaissance, larger arachnids that did the hunting and a type of insect that managed (over time) to bore through any material. Dr. Lambert placed SCP-743 in cells with different walls, but the insects managed to bore even through solid titanium. She speculated them to operate on a hive-mind rather than individual consciousness.

The motive was simple: hunting. If SCP-743 didn't get "fed" every two days, it would start to send different insect types to search for food, no matter how long it took or how far a potential prey was. It seemed anything organic, whether it was living, dead or processed, seemed to fit as prey for SCP-734, though humans appeared to be the most stable form of sustenance. People who consumed the chocolate liquid or any other sustenance before being exposed to SCP-743 seemed to be fine as well.

The worst part was that SCP-743 was self-repairing, meaning no damage against it was permanent. _So, destroying the fountain seemed not as a possibility_.

This worried Dr. Lambert and she started to design containment procedures for the anomaly.

 **Meeting with Site-Director Uriel Eckstein, Head of Site-(DATA EXPUNGED):**

"What is your solution to SCP-743, for which you seemed to have given a Keter-classification for some reason" Director Eckstein asked.

"It is rightfully. SCP-743 would potentially have devastating consequences for humanity and all life on earth if not contained rightly" Dr. Lambert replied.

"What is your containment procedure?" asked Director Eckstein.

"Sacrifice one D-Class Personnel every two days to satisfy SCP-743" Dr. Lambert said-

"You want what? You do now we have termination-dates for the D's. We cannot just throw one every two days to that Fountain and lose them for good. It would be a logistical nightmare to keep a supply of them" the Site-Director muttered. "You seem to overestimate this anomaly, anyway. I mean according to your notes it takes a long time to these bugs to bore through solid titanium walls"

"But they will eventually, sir!" Dr. Lambert exclaimed, almost shouting. "I have tested everything! It can produce infinite amounts of these insects! Eventually it will get what it wants! And I tested with dead meat and animals, even toilet paper! It will consume them, but an alive human being is the only thing that can keep SCP-743 satisfied long enough for us to get the next prey, which will be another human. And we cannot destroy it either! It repairs itself eventually and continues! It might not ideal, but the only way to keep it contained and that is what our organization if founded on, sir"

Director Eckstein got impatient with the researcher.

"Don't dare to raise you voice, Gerry!" he said. "We put a couple MTF's at all times at its cell and if some of these bugs, they torch 'em with flame throwers! That's my final word, Dr. Lambert"

"You delusional, illogical idiot" Dr. Lambert said. "These actions will have devastating consequences"

"Get out!" Director Eckstein shouted. "And you suspended from 743!"

Dr. Lambert stormed out of the office, knowing well that the Eckstein's choice will cause a containment breach soon. Knowing this, the researcher decided to plan on how to survive the coming disaster.

 _In the following 24 hours SCP-743 caused a massive containment breach at Site-(DATA EXPUNGED) by releasing billions of arthropods. The breach caused the casualties of (DATA EXPUNGED) researchers, (DATA EXPUNGED) security guards, (DATA EXPUNGED) MTF operatives, (DATA EXPUNGED) D-Class Personnel and (DATA EXPUNGED) of other essential personnel. After consuming these numbers SCP-743 went back to its passive state._

 _Dr. Geraldine Lambert, one of the few survivors along Eckstein, suspects the massive aggression was caused by Site Director's decision to incinerate all arthropods that came of SCP-743._

 _After a unanimous of the O5 council Dr. Lambert's proposal of containing SCP-743 was implemented. Dr. Lambert is also promoted as new Site-Director of Site-(DATA EXPUNGED), following Director Eckstein's termination._

 _Any future experiments against SCP-743 must be approved by Site Director Lambert as well the O5 council. Any attempts without approval will result in termination._

 **I hope you enjoyed this one, and hopefully get some feedback! Also open for suggestions on incidents, actors and SCP's!**

 **Starring:**

Hope Davies: Geraldine Lambert

Benjamin Papac: Daniel Mathews

Fred Melamed: Uriel Eckstein


End file.
